


Snapshots

by quietdesperation



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen, Ianthony - Freeform, friendship for now but might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdesperation/pseuds/quietdesperation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 one-shot challenge with Ian and Anthony because they are my latest obsession and fantastic distraction from last semester college stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I found a one-shot list on Google and have decided to just go with it and see how far I can go. I make no promises though because I have trouble sticking with projects these days. However, writing has proved to be a fantastic escape from my life as a second semester senior in college, so we'll see what happens! I've already written the first three so at least we have that much done, right? Right.
> 
> This one is merely the introduction. The rest will be in order of the list, but will NOT be in chronological order. That will allow me more creative freedom. Speaking of creative freedom, I have taken plenty of liberties in regards to the lives of Ian and Anthony. JUST FYI. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony lived a pretty lonely life until some kid from Ohio moved into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These all will be fairly short. I just need an escape from the stress of my last semester of a college student, and I have recently stumbled upon Ian and Anthony. It felt like the perfect timing.

1\. Introduction.

Sixth grade is that part in your life when everything and everyone you know just turns into a mess of unfamiliar and scary days that you can only hope to escape eventually. But it seems like it will never end, the acne, the the silly, fake relationships, the stupid lockers that never opened when you needed them, the teachers and parents and adults in general who just didn’t understand. They don’t remember what it’s like. Anyone who tells you that they’re enjoying themselves in sixth grade is straight up lying to your face or in complete denial.

For Anthony, it’s a bad case of acne that destroys his chances of getting a girlfriend anytime soon. Which doesn’t really faze him since at his age, anyone “in a relationship” is having their moms drop them off at the mall so they can “go on a date”. Besides, he’d much rather stay at home and play video games. Princess Peach may be a damsel in distress who gets herself captures every three minutes but she’s still a better girlfriend than Stacy Pringle who has her nose so stuck up in the air that she’d drown if it started to rain. Mario and Luigi are much better friends than Bert and Tommy Reynolds who think that just because they’re both magically immune to the onset of face pimples it means they can shove Anthony into his locker whenever they please.

  
School itself isn’t that great either. Anthony understood math okay until they decided to put letters in the equations. Language, history, and English are okay except it’s a lot of reading and writing, and lots of times the words start to swim in front of his eyes, and the letters switch around, making it more difficult than it should be. Sixth grade is when the doctor diagnoses Anthony with mild dyslexia which explains everything but makes it that much more embarrassing. So Anthony doesn’t say anything and just prays that none of the teachers ask him to read from the board. They’re all a little old for that yeah, but sometimes when the class is unresponsive in US. History, Mr. Jensen will call out random names and force them to participate.

  
The worst part, Anthony has decided, is Biology class. There’s reading and math with numbers and a bunch of terms to remember and it never fails to make his head hurt. Sometimes they dissect things and he’s one of those kids who can’t stand to see a dead animal’s guts spilled out across the table. Even if it’s just some sort of insect or fish, it bothers him. All the other guys talk about how cool it is, but Anthony just gets queasy. It’s miserable so he does what he can to get his mind off of what he’s doing. This of course usually leads to him making some sort of stupid mistake, but at least he isn’t passing out. He does what he needs to so he can get by.

  
Right now, Mrs. Jackson is talking about the environment and all the waste that piles up in landfills destroying the world around them. Admittedly, there’s a small part of Anthony that cares, but Mrs. Jackson has a shrill, grating voice that reminds him of a mosquito buzzing around in his ears. He sighs and leans down to rest his head on the cool surface of his desk. The air conditioner at the school is broken again so the sweltering 90 degrees outside has turned the building into a furnace. It’s way too hot for this.

  
The door opens and out of curiousity because something is finally happening, Anthony glances up. The principal, Eric Waters, is there, along with a new kid. The kid is really small and scrawny with duct-taped glasses on his face. A couple of kids in the back are already whispering and chuckling amongst each other. The newcomer’s face turns red and stares down at the floor. Anthony feels torn. Part of him is wondering if the popular crowd has found a new target other than him, but the other part feels sorry for this kid. It can’t be easy being new.

  
“Class, this is Ian Hecox.” Mrs. Jackson announces after exchanging a few words with Principal Waters, who books it out of the classroom as quickly as he can. “He moved here from Ohio and-” She gives the back row a stern look as the chuckles grow slightly in volume. “And I expect all of you to welcome him to California and this school.” She nudges Ian forward. “Ian, there’s a few empty chairs, so why don’t you pick one and we’ll get started?”

  
Ian raises his eyes slowly and his hopeful face almost makes Anthony wave him over. The desire to not be the one who gets picked on beats out the pity though and he drops his gaze, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt settling in the pit of his stomach.  
Footsteps. They come close to him but they stop there. Anthony’s heart sinks as he hears the chair next to him squeak and before he knows it, the new kid, Ian, is sitting right next to him. The snickers in the class grow a little more and then die out altogether as Mrs. Jackson fixes them all with her death stare.

  
“Hi.”

  
Anthony has to give the new kid credit. He’s shy, but he’s not shrinking down in his chair, pretending to be invisible. He can’t exactly ignore him now. Reluctantly, he raises his head and meets the other kid’s gaze. “Hi,” he says. “I’m Anthony. You’re Ian.”  
He feels stupid. It’s not like he’s talking to Tarzan. Ian is from Ohio, not the jungle. It’s humiliating that Anthony can’t even talk to the loser new kid without making a complete fool of himself.

  
Ian just smiles though and Anthony notes with a little bit of jealousy that his teeth are perfectly straight and white. No braces. He gives a short nod. “I like your shirt. Do you have a Nintendo 64?”

  
Anthony looks down because he’s actually forgotten what he’s wearing. Oh. His Super Mario Bros. shirt. “Th-thanks,” he stammers, taken aback because no one ever compliments this shirt. They all make fun of it, making him wonder why he even wears it. “And yeah, I do.”  
Ian’s face brightens up and for the first time, Anthony realizes just how brilliantly blue his eyes are. “Sweet. Me too, but it’s still packed right now. What kind of games do you have?”

  
“Boys!”

  
They both flinch and look up at Mrs. Jackson. She actually smiles a little at them though, and Anthony figures that this is because of Ian. She never smiles at him. Being the new kid must come with some perks after all.  
“Please quiet down and pay attention.”

  
“Yes ma’am”

  
“Okay, sorry.”

  
Anthony looks back at Ian who looks a little mortified to have gotten in trouble his first day of class. “Her bark is worse than her bite,” he assures the other boy. “Still want to know what kind of games I have?”

  
Ian hesitates and then nods.

  
“Come over after school tomorrow,” Anthony whispers as Mrs. Jackson glances towards them yet again. “I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add that I'm not sure where these two will end up relationship-wise. I'd like to stick with a strong friendship, but we'll see. :)


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony gets food poisoning. Ian is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero intention of writing these in chronological order. I have very little control over my life as it is lol so I'm making this as easy as possible. Also, I just want to confess that I am a literature major and it is only because of spell check that I can spell "poison" correctly.
> 
> I also want to say that I have nothing against Kalel in these. Break-ups are sad and sometimes that point will arise in these snippets.

2\.  Poison.

“I’m telling you, it was the stupid vegan burger you ate.  And you’re always telling me that meat is unhealthy because it can go bad so quickly.”

“Very helpful, thanks.  Makes me feel so much better.”  Anthony groans and leans over to empty whatever contents are still left in his stomach.  Even when he’s done, this time, he doesn’t feel any better.  He slides down so that he’s laying on the floor, too tired to move and pretty sure that he’s going to need the toilet again in five minutes anyway.

“Sorry.”  Ian is staring down at him with concern which makes this so much worse.  It’d be easier if he were making fun of him.  “Can I get you anything?”

“A new stomach?”  Anthony asks hopefully in spite of himself.

Ian chuckles slightly.  “Sorry, dude.  I’m pretty amazing but I can’t do that.”

“Jerk.”  Anthony whispers as he closes his eyes.

He feels a cool hand come to rest on his forehead and doesn’t slap it away.  “You’re burning up,” Ian remarks.  

“Good job, genius.”  Anthony sighs dramatically.  “Ian.”

“What?”  Ian leans in closer because he can hardly hear him and Anthony gives him a point for that because his breath probably smells terrible.  

“I think I’m dying.”

There’s a beat of silence and then Ian laughs.  “I’m sorry,” he apologizes when Anthony opens his eyes to glare daggers at him.  “It’s just a little food poisoning, Anthony.  You’ll make it.”

He speaks too soon because Anthony is launching himself into a sitting position and spewing vomit everywhere before he finally hits his target.  He’s too busy vomiting to care that it’s probably everywhere, including all over him and maybe Ian.  He feels like there’s some sort of monster inside of him, clawing its way out.  He’s definitely dying.

Ian’s hand is on his back, not rubbing or patting, otherwise Anthony might have one last shred of dignity to pull away.  It’s just there and it feels nice because at this moment in time it’s the only steady thing in Anthony’s life right now.  The rest of it is topsy-turvy and acidic.  

“If you are dying,” Ian says casually when Anthony finishes this round.  “Can I have all of your stuff?”

Anthony looks at him, only to realize with the utmost mortification that most of his vomit that didn’t make the toilet is all over his friend’s shirt.  “I’m-”

“I’ll take care of Pip too.” Ian promises conversationally.  He’s not totally unaware or even fine with his current state.  Ian is a really good friend, but Anthony knows him too well.  He looks like he’s going to be sick now.   

Suddenly, Anthony feels his shirt coming off and despite his weakened state, tries to push away.  “Dude, what the-”

“You’re a mess,”  Ian says with a “duh” look on his face.   “And still burning up.  Don’t be a baby, Anthony, I’m not going to completely strip you.  But there’s no reason you have to be sick and uncomfortable.”  He takes off his shirt too and Anthony suddenly wishes that he were dying.  

He feels like a helpless baby when Ian half carries, half drags him to the shower and pulls him under the warm, gentle spray.   But he doesn’t protest even when Ian climbs in right next to him.  First of all, he figures Ian kinda deserves it since he’s being a good friend and doesn’t need to be covered in his vomit either.  Second of all, it just feels so good.  

Ian washes the vomit away from both of them and even the little bits that cling stubbornly to Anthony’s hair.  He keeps up a steady stream of nonsense conversation as he does so, talking about Pokemon and the difference between crunchy and creamy peanut butter.   And when he finishes and half drags, half carries Anthony into his bedroom, he finds the comfiest t-shirt and sweatpants and helps put them on.

“I’ll bring in a bucket,” he says when he’s done and is eyeing Anthony suspiciously.   “You’ll be more comfortable here. Just don’t miss.”

Anthony manages a weak sort of chuckle and watches as Ian leaves the room.  He sighs and closes his eyes, all too ready and willing to fall asleep and stay asleep for however long it takes for him to feel better.  He’s never been so miserable and tired in his entire life.  

He hears Ian come back in the room but he doesn’t open his eyes.  He feels really silly now that he’s out of the shower and right now he doesn’t know if he can look at him without melting into a puddle.  If it were Kalel, everything would be so much easier.  He never minded it when she took care of him.  He never minded when-

She’s not coming back, the voice in his head reminded him.  And he just thinks of that stupid, fake meat, vegan burger.  The stupid burger that he got because of her.  Since the break-up, he’s actually gone to eating vegetarian instead of just vegan.  But today he saw that burger and part of him was convinced he’d see her and everything could go back to being okay.  

Ian sets the bucket down close enough so that Anthony can feel the plastic brushing against his nose.  Uncomfortable, but at least he shouldn’t miss it.  “I’ll be right outside if you need me,” his friend says quietly and then leaves the room and Anthony.  As much as Anthony wants to ask him to stay, he knows it would be a whole new level of pathetic.  So he stays quiet and tries to content himself with Ian being down the hall.  

Kalel isn’t here, Anthony realizes.  But Ian is.  And maybe, just maybe, that’s all he really needs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I said I wanted to stick with friendship but I might not be able to. . .


	3. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has never mentions his dad, and Anthony never brings him up. He figures that one day, Ian will tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should be mentioning the age of the boys/guys in each shot? They're obviously 11ish in the first one. . . I'd say 27ish (however old they are now) in the last one and about 12 in this one. I need more coffee, guys. Maybe then I can be organized and coherent.

3\.  Abandoned.

Ian doesn’t tell Anthony about his dad for a whole year.  Anthony knows that he’s not in the picture because Ian and his mom never mention him, but he doesn’t know why.  At first he doesn’t ask because he just doesn’t know Ian well enough.  And then, later on when they’ve spent practically every day together, he doesn’t want to push.  He likes Ian.  The two of them get made fun of by the more popular kids but at least neither of them has to deal with it alone.  Turns out being on the bottom of the food chain is a lot easier when someone is right there with you.  

It’s weird though because Anthony has mentioned before how his parents divorced when he was really young.   He mentioned how he and his dad still keep in contact with one another but how that contact is becoming less and less with each passing year.  If he’s being perfectly honest with himself, he mentioned this in the hopes that Ian would tell him something.  It’s like a big mystery and he can’t help but be curious.

But Ian doesn’t say anything and Anthony likes him so he doesn’t say anything.   He waits patiently and goes along with whatever Ian says and does to pretend that there isn’t a giant dad-sized hole in his life.

It’s Ian’s twelfth birthday when Anthony finally does find out, though as soon as he does he kind of really wishes that he didn’t because the truth is really awful.  It would have been much easier to find out there was a car crash or some kind of cancer that took Ian’s dad away from him involuntarily.   

It starts the day before when he asks Ian if he wants to hang out and no, Ian tells him, because he’s going to hang out with his dad.  He says it in the most casual way possible, ignoring the way Anthony’s jaw drops in disbelief.  He has the biggest grin on his face, clearly ecstatic by the mere prospect.  

“Your dad?”  Anthony repeats, dumbfounded.  

“Yeah,” Ian nods like it’s the most natural thing in the world.  He’s not looking directly at Anthony though, kind of shuffling his feet in a really nervous way.  “My parents are, um, not together.  And my dad hasn’t really been around, so, uh. . . But he’ll be here today!  He’s going to take me to a Dodgers game and we’re going to get something to eat later.”

It’s a lot to take in.  Anthony is kind of pissed that Ian is so nonchalant about the whole thing.  He doesn’t know what to say.  

“We can do something the day after if you want,”  Ian offers hopefully.  He looks a little afraid that he hurt Anthony’s feelings.  “Anthony?”

Anthony pulls a smile from deep inside.  “Sure,” he says, trying to keep his tone casual.  “Sounds good to me.  Um, have fun with your dad?”

It comes out like a question.  He can’t help it.  Ian flushes but nods shyly before muttering something about having homework and dashing off.  

“Okay.”  Anthony says, realizing that he’s talking to himself.  “See ya.”

That’s what happens the first day.  The second day, Anthony almost forgets that Ian has plans and goes to call him.  He’s halfway through dialing before he remembers and slams the phone down.

“Everything okay, sweetie?” His mom leans in from the kitchen and gives him a concerned look.

“Yeah, Mom.” Anthony grins.  “I was gonna call Ian to see if he wanted to do something for his birthday but he has plans with his dad.”

A look of surprise crosses her face and he silently thinks, yeah me too before heading to the basement to play Donkey Kong.  He and Ian have been playing through it, but there’s no reason for him to take the day off when his friend isn’t here.

Of course, playing video games is a lot more fun when you’re not alone.  Anthony beats three or four levels in quick succession before sinking down in his bean bag chair and sighing.  He’s bored.  Granted, he used to play by himself all the time, but now he’s been spoiled by having someone to take turns with, thereby extending the playing time.  It also helps to have someone to talk to because that means he doesn’t have to talk to himself.

He’s irrationally angry at Ian for abandoning him to go hang out with a dad that he hasn’t even told his best friend about.  A glance outside reveals a beautiful early fall day, so there’s no chance of the game getting rained out.  It’s not like he and Ian would be outside right now if he were here.  They’d be right where Anthony is now, playing video games until they get kicked outside to get some Vitamin D.  Ian is practically a traitor for voluntarily being outside.

He’s being selfish but he doesn’t really care.  It’s all Ian’s fault for springing this whole Dad thing on him so last minute.  Anthony was going to surprise him with a new game but now that’ll have to wait.  The least Ian could have done was maybe invite him along or at least introduce him to his dad.  He just wishes Ian were here and not there.  

Sullenly, Anthony continues the game, mindlessly pressing buttons and hoping to forget all about the day that was supposed to be great and turned out pretty awful.  There’s always tomorrow.  Maybe then Ian will at least explain everything and he’ll understand better.

He’s deep in the middle of a difficult level, biting his lip in concentration when he hears the front door open.  “Mom?” he calls out.

There are a pair of voices upstairs, but they’re too muffled for him to tell who is talking.  Footsteps sound overhead until they reach the basement door.  Anthony pauses the game and turns, surprised to see Ian of all people trotting down the stairs, his stupid bowl cut flopping as he takes two stairs at a time.

“Hey,” Ian greets him, avoiding eye contact completely.  “Mind if I join you?”

“Uh,” Anthony doesn’t have a clue what’s going on.  He stares at Ian, noting with some uncomfortable feeling that his usually bright blue eyes are red like he’s been crying.  “I thought that-”

“He canceled,”  Ian interrupt with a tone of finality in his voice.  “He always cancels.  I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Sorry,”  Anthony doesn’t know what to say.  “Sit down.”  He resets the game so they can play two player.  As the game loads, it’s incredibly quiet between the two of them.  “I’m sorry,” he finally says, even though he’s already said it.”

Ian sniffs and Anthony doesn’t look at him because he knows that he’s embarrassed enough.   “I haven’t seen him in six years,” he says quietly, voice breaking.  “He walked out one night and never came back.  He keeps promising to come see me, but. . . even when he signed the papers with my mom, he didn’t bother.”

“Your dad is a loser,”  Anthony says before he can stop himself.  

“I’m sorry I agreed to go,”  Ian mumbles.  “I should have just said no and come over here right away.  Is it. . . is it okay that I’m here?”

Anthony looks at him in genuine surprise.  “Why wouldn’t it be?  It’s your birthday, you can do whatever you want.  Besides, you’re my best friend.”

Ian tries to smile but it looks pretty pathetic.   “Thanks,” he whispers.  

“I have something for you,”  Anthony passes him a controller.  “But first you have to beat me.”

Ian fumbles with the controller, clearly grateful for Anthony’s readiness to move on.  

They start playing because Anthony knows it’s what Ian wants.  He jokes and laughs even more than usually, trying way too hard to lighten the heavy atmosphere and make Ian feel better.  But as Ian starts to relax and smile and even laugh a little, Anthony only starts to feel sadder and sadder.   

“It’s not fair,” he says after a brief period of silence.  He can tell that Ian wants to drop it and pretend it never happened.  He can tell Ian is humiliated by his obvious crying jag.  He’s okay with pretending the crying never happened, but he’s not okay with not letting Ian know what he thinks of the situation.  He wants him to know. . . Anthony isn’t sure what he wants Ian to know.  He wants him to know that he cares but he isn’t sure how to do that without sounding really, really cheesy.  

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ian shrug.  “Doesn’t matter,” his friend mutters, sticking his tongue out in concentration.”Like I said, I shouldn’t be surprised.”  

“Still,”  Anthony can feel his face flush red with heat.  “I’m sorry I complain about my dad to you.”

“You shouldn’t be though,”  Ian looks genuinely confused.  “It sucks if your parents are divorced even if your dad still wants to be a part of your life.  It’s kind of a lose-lose situation because if he’s not a part of your life, you wonder what you did wrong, but if he is a part of your life, you miss him more.”  He kind of scowls and turns his attention back to the video game.  “Makes me wonder why people even get married in the first place.”

Ian’s voice is breaking and Anthony doesn’t know what to say anymore so he stays quiet, wishing desperately this whole day never happened in the first place.  He wanted to hang out with Ian, but not because his friend was getting ditched by his loser father again.  It isn’t right this way.

“I guess there’s one good thing that came out of all of this,”  Ian says suddenly, surprising Anthony.  

Anthony pauses the game to look at him.  With relief, he sees the tiniest of smiles of his best friend’s face.  “What’s that?” he asks curiously.  

Ian gives him a shove, steals his controller and unpauses the game, where a kremling immediately runs into Donkey Kong.  “My mom lost her job a while back and we couldn’t live in our old home anymore.  So we moved to live near her family.”  He looks at Anthony who is fumbling for the controller again, trying to get the lone Diddy Kong out of harm’s way.  “We moved here.”

And that’s when Anthony decides that while life sometimes sucks, it might not always suck as much as you think.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I have to write more. But I have a twenty page paper due at the end of the month and my avoidance tactics are in full swing. Stay tuned.


	4. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets a phone call in the middle of the night and he isn't sure how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Two things: First, it's been a really long time since I last updated and I apologize for that. It turns out, I can't really escape my senior thesis like I wanted to, and I am absolutely drowning. Second, this chapter is terrible. I didn't know how to write it and started it a ridiculous amount of times. I admit that I wound up giving up on it. I'm really really sorry for it.

4\.  Crisis.

Ian doesn't really think he's that great in a crisis. It's not that he panics,  his mind just goes blank. He's pretty useless.

Anthony on the other hand always has a plan. Something to say or do that will get then out of trouble or at least smooth over the situation a little bit.  He's smart that way.

Then one night, everything gets sort of flipped upside down and Ian finds himself in a situation with himself and Anthony. The real problem? That this time it was Anthony who was completely useless.  

It started with a phone call at 2:13 in the morning.

Ian groans and turns over, reluctantly fumbling for his phone in the dark. He's half tempted to leave it, but he's awake anyway so there's really no point. He's a light sleeper and it will take him forever to fall back asleep.

"Hel-o?" he mutters once he's found his phone. He's pretty sure that he's holding it upside down, but he can't tell for sure.

"Ian?"

Yup. Definitely upside-down. Ian clumsily rearranges the phone, cracking his jaw with a huge yawn as he does so. "Anthony?"

"Ian. She lef me."

Just like that he's wide awake. Ian sits up, blinking and rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes. "Anthony? What's going on?"

"Kalel," Anthony's voice is slurred and slow. He sounds completely plastered. "She said she wanted time to 'ershelf."

Ian can practically see the "buffering sign" in his own head as he struggles to process everything. He stands up to change into some clothes because he might as well do something. "What?" he asks, buying himself time.

"She lef me," Anthony says again, because it seems all he's capable of right now. "M havin' a crisis, Ian."

If the situation weren't so terrible, and Ian doesn't even understand the full details of what's going on, he would have laughed at Anthony's dramatic phrasing. He also would have laughed at him having to deal with any kind of crisis since he'd be better off bungee jumping off the Empire State Building.

He hears Anthony take another swig of something alcoholic and runs a hand through his hair. "All right," he sighs. "I'll be right over. You can tell me everything then, Anthony. Just. Maybe you should stop drinking."

"Don wanna," Anthony says as defiantly. “It helps.”

Ian’s heart hurts for his friend and he doesn’t blame Anthony for drinking, but he is truly worried.  “I’m on my way,” he repeats, hoping it will help to reassure him.  “Just. . . at least stop drinking until I get there.”  If Anthony is going to drink himself into unconsciousness, he wants to be there to monitor it.

There’s a really long silence and Ian is just starting to get worried when Anthony lets out a huge sigh.  “Fine.  Just hurry.”

“I will, man.  I’m coming right now.”  He waits until Anthony hangs up and then practically runs out the door.  Ian realizes when he’s actually out the door that he doesn’t even have his keys.  Frustrated, he heads back in, wondering where they could be.  It’s times like these that he really hates himself for being so disorganized.  He usually leaves them in the little table by the door, but they aren’t there tonight.  He slams the drawer shut and stomps away, ignoring the way the old wood cracks.   

“C’mon,” he mutters as he tears throw the couch cushions and pillows, dumps out the basket of old magazines and TV remotes.  Stomping into the connecting kitchen, he yanks open the drawers and cabinet doors, searching through the mugs because sometimes his mom leaves a spare set there.  

There’s a crash as one of the mugs slips through his hands and lands on the floor.  Ian swears and bends down, hurriedly gathering the pieces together.  A sharp edge slices into his finger and he retaliates by throwing it across the room.   He gives up.

He starts walking because there’s absolutely no point anymore.  And of course it’s raining.  Pouring.  Anthony lives fifteen minutes away by car, and right now Ian isn’t really sure how to calculate that into walking time, but he knows it’s much longer than he wants.  There’s nothing good about any of this.  Anthony is probably still drinking despite what he said, it’s raining, and it’s cold.  Ian’s right hand is also stinging with pain, but that he can ignore.

At least he can think while he walks.  Ian thinks about what he could possibly say to help Anthony, but he keeps drawing a blank.  For so long, it’s been Ian and Anthony, then it was Kalel and Anthony, and Ian almost forgot what it was like to be otherwise.  If they were stereotypical girls, he’d be buying ice cream and some stupid chick flick right now.  Girls have it so much easier, he thinks.  Even though, deep down, he knows it’s not actually true.

He’ll just drink with him, he decides.  Drink until it’s no longer safe and then fall asleep.  Then they’ll wake up and they’ll do it all over again.  And repeat until Anthony can move on.  It’s okay if they become Ian and Anthony again, isn’t it?  They worked before so why wouldn’t it work again?

It’s over an hour and a half later, when he finally reaches Anthony’s doorstep, soaked through the skin and absolutely freezing.  His hand still hurts and he still hasn’t thought of what he’s going to say when he sees Anthony and now he’s here.  Ian feels pretty pathetic right now.

But it isn’t about him.  It’s about Anthony.  All that matters is that he hasn’t drunk himself into oblivion.  Ian doesn’t bother knocking.  They haven’t knocked at each other’s doors since they were thirteen.  “Anthony?” he calls as he steps inside the house.

“Dude!”  Anthony comes out of nowhere, blindsiding him with a tackle hug.  Ian is so caught off guard that he can’t support them and they fall clumsily to the ground.  

Anthony is laughing hysterically and his breath reeks of alcohol so much that Ian almost gags.  “You’re soaked!” Anthony giggles even as Ian tries to push him away gently.  “What dija do?  Walk in the rain, you shilly?”

“Yeah, kinda,”  Ian can’t help but chuckle as he finally succeeds in pushing his friend off of him.  “Dude, I’m really sorry I’m this late.  I couldn’t find my keys so-”

“What happen to your hand?”  Anthony grabs Ian’s injured hand in both of his, a ridiculous pout on his face.  

Ian winces and tries to pull away but Anthony sits up, still holding his hand.  “Seriously, Ian,” he slurs.  “What did you do?”

“Cut myself,”  Ian mumbles awkwardly.  “It’s not a big deal.  I was looking for my keys.”

Anthony looks really confused for a minute and then bursts into another fit of laughter.  “Dude, I think of I were sober, that wouldn’t make any shense to me.  How did you slice your han’ open lookin’ for your keys?”

“It’s a long story,”  Ian tells him, freeing his hand at last.

“Uh-huh,”  Anthony bobs his head up and down, looking slightly cross-eyed.  He laughs again.  “You’re so pathetic.  Wanna drink?” He pokes Ian in the fact, grinning widely.  “I has plenty.”

“Are you sure about that?”  Ian looks his friend up and down doubtfully.  “You look like you’ve had more than enough.  I don’t know if you have any left.  Besides,”  He swipes Anthony’s hand away when he tries to poke him again.  “I really do not think you should have another drop of alcohol.”

Anthony sighs dramatically.  “Ian,” he whines.  “I’m really really really really really-”

“Anthony. . .”

“Sad.”  Anthony finishes, looking proud of himself.  “I’m sad.”

He wants to let Anthony drink more because that would be the easy thing.  But it wouldn’t be the safe thing.  Ian shakes his head and stands up.  “C’mon,” he says softly.  “Let’s take a break from the drinking for a while.”  He grasps Anthony’s hand and helps him to his feet.

“What,”  Anthony looks expectantly at him.  “Do you propose that we do then?”

“I honestly have no idea,”  Ian admits.  

Anthony steps back, seeming to survey the two of them.  His shoulders heave with another sigh.  “Look at us,” he says, sounding disappointed.  “You’re half drowned and bloodied, and I’m super drunk.  We’re really pathetic.”

Ian can’t help but laugh.  “Yeah,” he agrees.  “We really are.”

“But,”  Anthony whacks him on the shoulder hard.  “At least we’re together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Parenthood was one of my favorite shows ever and now I'm watching Friday Night Lights. Because, like I said I'm drowning in thesis so why not waste time on Netflix? I'm coping. Coping. Also, I apologize for this chapter again.


	5. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony is having dreams. . . or rather, nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one SO much better than the last one, so that's better?

5\.  Dream.

When they’re twenty-three, there’s a period of four or five weeks where Anthony dreams about Ian dying.  Every single night it’s the same thing.  Different ways but always right in front of Anthony and he’s always powerless to stop it.  He’s just forced to sit and watch.  One night, it’s a car crash and he’s fine, but Ian is bloodied and unconscious, the life blood draining from his face as Anthony screams at him to wake up.  Another night, he drowns and by the time Anthony finds him at the bottom of the lake, it’s too late.  He’s breathless, a blue tinge to his skin, and so cold.  Yet another night has him getting shot and Anthony pressing his jacket over the wound in a futile attempt to keep the blood from seeping through the material and between his fingers.  There’s not a single dream that easier than the other, and every time Anthony wakes up, a scream in his throat and tears on his cheeks.  

He doesn’t understand why this is happening.  It’s not like Ian had been in an accident or was sick.  He was fine. Normal.  A little worried about Anthony who was completely exhausted from not sleeping, but the Ian he had always been.  Anthony hadn’t told him exactly why he was so tired because it sounded stupid and babyish to say, “I keep having dreams about you dying.”  But it’s only a matter of time, because Anthony is already weakening and Ian isn’t about to stop pestering him any time soon.

It turns out, that day is today.  When Anthony has a migraine because he hasn’t really slept in over a month and earlier today, he couldn’t make himself Easy Mac without wanting to burst into tears.  The entire Smosh team is looking at him like they’re expecting him to just snap and start screaming and putting his hair out.  He’s already snapped at Mari twice and he’s pretty sure that the rest of the guys are ready to kill him.  It’s not like Mari is ready to cry or anything, she’s just nicer and more patient.  But Anthony still feels terrible.  

Before he knows it, Ian actually has him by the arm and is dragging him away from everyone else.  Anthony can practically feel the fury traveling from Ian’s fingertips to his own elbow and he doesn’t even bother to try and stop it.  He throws an apology over his shoulder at Mari who returns it with a cool nod.  Yeah, she’s pissed to.

“What is wrong with you?”  Ian hisses as soon as they’re in the other room.  “Seriously, Anthony.  We’re all worried about you, but if you want to keep it to yourself, there’s not much we can do.  The problem is that it’s not just affecting you anymore.  It’s affecting all of us because you’re biting our heads off over the stupidest things.  So you either need to get it together yourself or talk to someone.  Talk to me.”

Up until then, Ian just sounds angry and Anthony finds himself flinching at each word.  But his voice softens towards the end and becomes pleading.  He’s staring at Anthony, intense concern clouding his bright blue eyes.  “Please.  Just talk to me, Anthony.  What’s going on?”

"I had a dream," Anthony mutters involuntarily. He immediately feels his face turn hot with embarrassment. "Or. I've been having these dreams. Nightmares."  He's not looking at Ian. He can feel his friend staring at him in concern and that's already way more than he wants.

He isn't sure how to proceed. A thick lump fills his throat and he swallows hard. Looking down at his hands, Anthony plays with the leather bracelet around his wrist, trying to ignore the tears stinging his eyes.

"And?"

Ian's soft voice, gently prodding him to continue makes Anthony flinch. He's right here, he tries to tell himself. He's fine. But like the past three and a half weeks, the words do nothing to calm him now.

He's horrified when a strangled sob bubbles up inside of him, forcing its way out. Anthony drops his head into his hands, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes until he sees little spots in the darkness. It's not working. He really is crying in front of his best friend.

"Anthony," Ian sounds really confused and uncertain. Anthony feels a hand on his shoulder, but the touch only makes it worse. "Anthony, what are these nightmares about?"

But Anthony doesn't trust himself to speak and simply shakes his head. He tries to take a deep breath, fighting for the control that has so sudden abandoned him.

"Are they about Kalel?" Ian guesses, and Anthony can only shake his head again. "Your mom?" Another head shake. "Your dad?"

Anthony shakes his head empathetically and Ian falls quiet for what seems like a really long time. All he can hear is his friend breathing and he closes his eyes, concentrating on the sound. It doesn't make his heartache go away though.

"Are they about me?"  Ian speaks again just then, and his voice sounds really strange. Like he's afraid to guess that he might have something to do with the nightmares. Anthony almost wants to shake him because doesn't he realize that he's that important?

Instead he just nods and finally finds his voice. "You die," he says, and even to his own ears he sounds really tired. "Over and over and over again."

Ian makes a little choked sound and his hand leaves Anthony's shoulder. Looking up, Anthony sees a storm of emotions in his friend's blue eyes. Confusion. Fear. Surprise. But more than anything, the concern is still there. He just doesn't know what to say and Anthony doesn't blame him.

"I'm not though," Ian says, unhelpfully.

"I know," Anthony replies, even if he actually doesn't. He's so utterly sleep deprived and locked in this nightmarish world that sometimes he doesn't know what's real and what's not. "But every night I dream. I dream that you're in a car accident or that you get shot or sick or falling off a cliff. It's different every time, Ian, but one thing is always the same. I can't save you."

His tone is bitter.  He's angry at himself. Angry that he can't control these nightmares or make them go away. Angry that he's now officially failed in keeping this issue to himself. But most of all Anthony is furious at himself for being unable to save Ian, even if it's never real.

At some point Ian's arm had dropped around his shoulders in a sort of half hug. Anthony looks up when he feels something being pressed into his hands. Tissues. He has no idea where Ian got them but he doesn't care. "Thanks," he whispers, dabbing furiously at his eyes and nose. Sniffing, he turns his gaze up to the ceiling, trying to stop. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Ian is quiet. Thoughtful. "Anthony, this sounds pretty serious. . . Have you thought about going to a doctor?"

"What would they do?" Anthony snorts. "Put me on some sort of anti-anxiety medication?"

"Maybe. Is that a bad thing? You've been under a lot of pressure lately."

Anthony shrugs a little. "Not really that much more than usual. Honestly, the only time I really don't think I can handle it is when I'm getting ready for bed. And that's just because I know I'm going to have another nightmare."

"Yeah, but. . ." He can't see Ian right now, but he can imagine him, biting his lip, the way he always does when he's thinking hard about something. "You can't keep just letting this happen. It's not healthy."

"I don't know what else to do," Anthony's voice cracks. "I'm just really tired of it all. I'm just tired."

Ian is quiet again, but his arm never leaves its place around Anthony's shoulders. Despite the heavy atmosphere, Anthony can feel some of the tension beginning to leave his body. He sighs and shuts his eyes, letting his head fall and rest lightly on Ian's shoulder.

"I have an idea," Ian says finally. He's quiet, like he can sense Anthony starting to relax.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this is a line break this is a time jump!!!!!!!!

It’s just like every other night.  This time they’re hiking which is is ridiculous because outside of going for runs, they never do anything outside.  Ian is slightly ahead of Anthony and right away Anthony can feel that something is going to go wrong.  It’s a gut feeling, deep inside of him and he tries to say something, but his voice won’t work.  

One minute, Ian is there, the next he’s gone.  Anthony opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out.  He breaks into a run and sprints over to where he last saw his best friend.  When he reaches the edge of the cliff, Anthony peers over and instantly feels his heart plunging to the bottom.

Ian is laying at the bottom battered and bruised and twisted at grotesque angles all over his body. "Ian!" he screams at his friend, somehow expecting him to move. To open his eyes. To get up. To walk. To be alive. "Ian!" he screams again, but all he hears is the echo of his own voice calling back at him. Mocking him.

Suddenly, arms are around him, dragging him from the edge of the cliff. "No!" Anthony screams, trying to jerk away. The arms are much stronger though and no matter how much he kicks and fights, his efforts are futile. Ian is dead again and there's nothing he can do about it again.

"Ian!" He yells as the arms drag him until he can no longer see the body of his dead best friend. Anthony's legs collapse from under him and he falls to the ground. A sob builds in his throat until he can't breathe. Dark spots dance around the edges of his vision and everything starts to turn black.

Then.

"Anthony!"

Anthony sits up so fast that his head smacks into Ian's. A blinding pain pierces his skull but he hardly notices. He can't breathe.

"Anthony? Can you hear me? Anthony!" Ian is grasping his shoulders, speaking to him urgently. He's completely frantic, at his wit's end for what he should be doing. "Anthony, you have to breathe!"

Anthony can't breathe. He doubles over, forcing Ian to let go of his shoulders so he can grab onto him and keep him from falling off the bed. Anthony's chest is on fire, flames burning in his lungs and all he can manage are pathetic gasping noises.

Ian pulls him into a paralyzing hug, trapping his arms at his side. His hold is so tight that it would be impossible for Anthony to breathe properly, but that's not something he's doing anyway. "It's okay," he whispers. "Everything's okay."

Anthony just shakes his head, but he can feel his heart rate starting to slow down. "Ian?" he practically wheezes, his breathing still way to irregular and strangled.

"Yeah," Ian sounds really relieved and loosens his hold very slightly. "Yeah, it's me, Anthony. I'm here. I'm okay. Everything's fine."

It feels like his lungs are little funnels for all the air that's reaching him now but it's getting better at last. He shuts his eyes, listening to Ian talking him through breathing. In. And out. In.  And out. In through his nose, out through his mouth. And so on.

"You're doing great," Ian says encouragingly. "Keep it up, buddy."

"Ian," Anthony says shakily. "I'm s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Ian says softly, but when he pulls away, Anthony can see the alarmed worry in his eyes. "Just breathe. Breathe with me."

Anthony obeys. He closes his eyes again and concentrates on Ian's breathing. It's nice and easy, regular in rhythm. Not that hard to match at all. But what really matters to him is the fact that, yes, Ian is breathing. He's alive and here to do this for him right now. He's alive. He's alive and that's all anything needs to keep breathing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying, guys. I'm not gonna make it two more weeks. I can't even write chapter summaries anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony stargazes. . . sometimes. . . sort of. Ian is philosophical. . . sometimes. . . really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME, I'M NOT EVEN SURE HOW LONG AND FOR THAT I AM SO SORRY. This semester was really awful and so stressful and just not good at all but I MADE IT. It's over and I am officially a college graduate! I am job searching right now, but I spend a lot of my free time playing the Sims and writing, so hopefully I will have some stuff coming out more regularly.

6\.  Shooting Stars.

Anthony would never admit this to anyone, not even Ian, but he really likes to look at the stars.  On late nights when he can’t sleep and the sky is clear, he climbs out his window and onto the roof.  He lays back, arms crossed behind his head and stares up at the big, black expanse with the twinkling white lights that illuminate the dark and make shadows dance over the front lawn.  It’s his secret place.  It’s where he thinks and dreams and. . . hopes.  He started when he was seven and now he’s seventeen.  For ten years it’s been his safe haven.  He first thought of the idea for Smosh when he was up here, and when his grandmother died, he found comfort in believing that she was up there looking down on him.  When he and Ian got in a fight that lasted nearly a week, he spent every night up on the roof, wishing.  

Sometimes though, things were different.  Sometimes, Ian would crawl out his window, lay spread out on the roof and stare up, waiting for the sky to take care of his problems.  He envisioned his thoughts and worries and cares as balloons that bumped up against the ceiling all day.  When he stepped outside, those balloons floated up, up, and away.  But sometimes.  Sometimes the balloons weren’t the only thing that was swallowed up the night sky.  Sometimes, he felt swallowed up too.

It was just so big.  A vast expanse of nothing and everything that stretched on for miles beyond anyone’s imagination.  The universe was huge and could never be fully known or explored.  Scientists believed that there was a big bang that started it all, while others believed in a higher power.  Intelligent design.  God.  Either way, it was beyond understanding and that scared Anthony.  It was just so big and he was one, single solitary, insignificant person.  He wasn’t even a speck in the universe.  He was more like a speck of a speck.  In the big picture he didn’t matter.  He was lost.  Unimportant.

It was that kind of night tonight.  He was on the verge of graduating high school.  Three weeks away to be exact.  All of his friends were making summer plans, “one last hurrah” before they all went their separate ways to colleges across America.  They were talking about majors and classes and visiting during breaks.  They were even talking about jobs.  They had their whole futures stretched out in front of them and for some reason that Anthony didn’t understand, they were excited.  

He, on the other hand had no answers to the following questions:  What college are you going to?  Are you going to live at home or move away?  What do you want to major in?  What are you going to do with your degree?  Where do you see yourself in five years?  Ten?  Anthony doesn’t know where he’s going to be in one year let alone an entire decade.  He resents the people who do, because they make it look so easy and they make him feel like he’s doing something wrong.  This whole Smosh thing for example.  It’s incredibly fun now, but what if it turns out to be a giant mistake?  What if he and Ian wake up one day and they have nothing?

It scares him because it’s not just his future but Ian’s as well. They both decided to take time off after graduating from high school to focus on building Smosh into something bigger and better.  Their parents were unhappy and uncertain but supportive in the way that they did not kick them out of their respective houses or set ultimatums.  But they allowed them to do so with a very clear sense of doubt.  A, “okay, you can try this for a year but when (not if) it fails, you go to college” kind of way.”  In the end, what does it even matter?  The decisions that seem so big in their own lives are completely inconsequential when it comes to the universe.  Of course, it doesn’t help that he’s apparently the only one who feels like this.  

It’s ironic too because his generation is supposed to be self-absorbed and oblivious to the bigger things around them.  He wishes could be like the rest of his high school and apparently the world.  If not, then he wishes he could be more like Ian, who has no plans for the future either, but constantly lives in the moment without a care for tomorrow.  He’s like a freaking puppy dog, tongue hanging out and tail wagging as he goes for his walk, forgetting, or not caring, that moments ago he was moping on the floor.  

Anthony looks up now to see clouds beginning to cover up the night sky and feels a mixture of disappointment and relief.  On one hand, he can’t really tell how big it is and he doesn’t feel like he’s being swallowed up so much.  On the other hand, the clouds are creating a barrier for his thought balloons and they refuse to leave his head.  He groans and covers his face with his hands.  What’s the point?

“So this is where you’ve been hanging out.”

“Ian, what the heck?”  Anthony sits up so fast that he loses his balance and is suddenly grateful for Ian’s steadying hand.  He still glares at his best friend, like he’s mad at him for probably saving his life, or at the very least, his limbs.  “What are you doing here?”

“I tried calling you,”  Ian replies like it excuses him from giving Anthony a near heart attack.  “I finally just came over here and your mom said you were in your room.”  He shrugs.  “I went up and saw you out here so I thought I would join you.”

Anthony opens his mouth to retort, to yell at Ian for interrupting his peace and quiet, but he stops himself.  For one reason, there was no peace and quiet for Ian to interrupt.  For another reason, Ian looks strangely thoughtful.  He sighs and withdraws his hand from Ian’s grasp.  “So why did you go to such desperate lengths to see me?”

Ian smirks.  “To save your life.”  But his eyes are still serious and he adds, “My dad called.”  He says it like he’s trying really hard to sound casual.  

That gets Anthony’s attention.  “He what?” he demands, unable to keep the disgust out of his voice.  

It surprises him when Ian laughs.  “Wow, and I thought I sounded hostile when I talked to him.”

“Ian, what did he say?  What did he want?”

Ian raises a hand.  “Slow down, man.  Give me a chance to explain.”  He’s clearly bothered by the call, but at the same time he’s just as clearly cool and calm and able to remove himself from the direct panic that Anthony seems to be suffering from.  

Anthony can’t keep his mouth shut though.  “What did he want?” he repeats.  “It’s been over a year since you last heard from him.”

“Not true.”  Ian smiles wryly.  “He sent his obligatory birthday card last month.”

Anthony can only snort.

“Look,”  Ian sighs.  “I don’t even want to talk about it, Anthony.  There’s nothing to say. It’s the same old crap.  He said he wants to meet with me, take me out to lunch and talk about the missed years, blah, blah, blah.”  He rolls his eyes.  “I just wanted to hang out with you and not have to think about him.”

He understands Ian coming to him about this.  What Anthony doesn’t understand is how he doesn’t actually want to talk about it.  How he doesn’t even seem to need to.  How being up here, with Anthony who apart from being angry sucks at dealing with Mr. Hecox, is enough for him.  How does just hanging out with Anthony help?  “I don’t get it,” he says, because when has he ever been able to keep his mouth shut.  “I want to drive over to wherever he’s hiding out and punch him in the face.  Apart from the birthday cards, when was the last time you actually talked to him?”

Ian just shrugs.  “I don’t even know.  A few years ago?”  He won’t look at Anthony now.  Instead, he’s looking up at the sky, specifically the few parts that have not yet been covered by cloud.  “I promise I don’t need to talk about it, Anthony.  Maybe another time, but not today.  Now, I just want to forget about him.”

He wants to cooperate, he really does.  But Anthony wants to understand even more.  “What if he’s calling you because he suddenly wants you to live with him?”  It’s a stupid, irrational fear, he knows this, but the words leap out of his mouth.

Ian laughs, but there’s no humor in the sound.  Only a dark disbelief.  “Yeah, sure.  That’s it.  He’s all but completely erased me from his life and now he just wants to take me back.”  He rolls his eyes.  

“I just don’t get it,”  Anthony says helplessly.  Apologetically.  “You’re more okay with this than I am.”

“Because I’m more used to it than you are,”  Ian reminds him wearily.  “And you always manage to think of the worst case scenario.  It’s really ridiculous and frustrating.”  He nudges Anthony now, giving him a lopsided smile.  “But that’s okay because I still love you.”

Anthony’s cheeks flush with color but before he can say anything, Ian is nudging him again; practically off the roof.  “Hey!”

“Look!”  Ian whisper shouts, excitement taking the place of the erased annoyance.  “A shooting star!”

Automatically Anthony looks up, but all he sees are clouds, closing in on the sky.  He starts to speak.  “I didn’t-”  

“Shhhh.”  Hilariously, Ian shushes him as if his voice might scare away the stars.  “Don’t talk anymore.  Just watch.  Let’s see if there are any more.”

Anthony humors him because it’s the least he can do.  He’d like to find Ian’s father and strangle him, but apparently Ian doesn’t want that.  He relents, leaning back against the roof and staring up at the sky.  He feels restless and fidgety, the silence driving him crazy.  Beside him, he can feel how. . . okay Ian is.  

“Dude,”  Ian says after a long while.  “I can literally hear you thinking right now.  Quiet down.  Relax.”

Right.  Because it’s so easy.  Anthony knows he’s pouting right now, but he doesn’t really care.  Even if he did care, he’s not sure how to stop it.  “How do you do it?” he whispers, hoping Ian will understand.  

Ian doesn’t speak right away.  Instead he points up, finger tracing the white trail of another shooting star.  “Do you see how quickly it ends?” he asks quietly.  “If you blink, you’ll miss it.”

“Yeah.”  Anthony doesn’t know what else to say.

“Excuse me while I get all philosophical and deep for a minute, but that’s how I try to let things go.  I say try, because sometimes it doesn’t work.  And sometimes the letting go isn’t permanent.  It comes back.  Kind of like my dad.”  There’s the smallest hint of sadness in his voice, but Ian doesn’t stop.  “But if I get so distracted by all the bad stuff, then that’s like blinking and missing the good stuff.  Not that the good stuff hardly ever happens like shooting stars, but I still appreciate them like that.  Otherwise it would be like looking up at the sky and seeing only clouds.”

“Wow.”  Anthony says after a pause.  “That’s. . .”

“You worry too much,”  Ian interrupts softly.  “Maybe you should try to just enjoy the little things.”

“Maybe.”  Anthony’s neck is starting to hurt from looking up and he really wants to look at Ian, but he stops himself.  Wouldn’t he be missing the point?  “I just don’t know how to do that.”

“I’ll teach you,”  Ian says as casually as he would if he were offering to teach Anthony how to make a grilled cheese sandwich.  “You’ll get there.”

Another star shoots across the sky and this time Anthony sees it from start to finish.  He’s seen shooting stars before, but this one takes his breath away for some reason.  “It’s so beautiful,” he whispers.  

“Yeah.”  When he turns, he can see Ian staring at him, looking happy.  “It really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed to admit, I don't even know what the next prompt is, but I have the list saved on my computer and will be working on it shortly! I'm going away for a long weekend, so I doubt it will be up before then, but stay tuned! Thank you all for your patience and see ya next time. :)
> 
> P.S. Slightly slashy ahhhhh????

**Author's Note:**

> Short but hopefully sweet? Most of these will be short though.


End file.
